


Of All Our Firsts

by BaconSwiffer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Klance NSFW, Klance smut, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, NSFW, Near Death Experiences, Secret Relationship, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), easily skippable, it's the last two (5 and +1), klance, smut is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSwiffer/pseuds/BaconSwiffer
Summary: Five times Keith and Lance have clumsy firsts and one time they get it right.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 394





	Of All Our Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this took me way too long to finish. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, this is unbeta-ed. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are NOT MINE.

1.

There’s nausea clogging up his gut, dizziness blurring his vision. He struggles to take in each shaky breath. He blinks once, twice, and his vision clears up enough to see too much red covering up the console in front of him and the rest of Blue’s interior as far as his periphery allows him to see. The ringing in his ears fades and he thinks he hears crying over the comms. And lots of explosions. But Blue’s familiar warmth is absent from his mind.

“Wha-” He chokes out, his voice catching on the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. 

“Lance!” He immediately hears, called out by several people at once. He winces and closes his eyes.

“Lance, what happened?” He hears next. That’s Hunk, he realizes. Where is he again? He feels so sticky. 

“Hunk?” He asks dazedly. Hunk lets out what sounds like a laugh and a sob at the same time. 

“Yeah buddy, I’m here. You gotta stay awake for me ok?” His voice is raspy, like he’d been yelling or crying. Or maybe both. 

“Hunk, your left!” yells Keith. 

“Got it,” Hunk responds quickly. Explosions and grunting follow.

Lance tries to remember what had happened. He remembers their mission to try to liberate another planet from the Galra, and how the Galra somehow already knew about their attack and had sent in reinforcements,  _ lots _ of reinforcements ahead of time. And he remembers covering Keith while he tried to take out a cruiser, determined to keep him safe, and then not much else. 

“Lance, buddy, keep talking to me ok? I need you to keep talking,” Hunk says, trying to keep calm, but Lance can tell he’s panicking.

“I’m good Hunk, just a little scratched up,” He lies. Everyone can tell. 

“M’sorry I can’t help you guys… Blue’s not responding and I think I hit my head. Really dizzy…”

“Lance, don’t close your eyes, Lance you have to keep them open, ok? Stay awake. We’ll come get you soon.” 

_ Pidge _ , he thinks fondly. She’s so young. Lance can’t imagine doing this at her age. He can barely do it now. 

“Sorry Pidgeon, m’ too tired…”

The rest of the team starts talking over each other, and they’re all yelling at him to stay awake, but their voices are fading out and Lance thinks he can hear the ocean nearby. 

A shaky voice distinguishes itself from the rest of the chaos. 

“Lance.” 

“Yeah Keithers?” Lance mumbles, knowing the nickname annoys him and hoping he’ll stop using that sad voice that people in tv shows use when they’re talking to people who are dying.

“You can’t go. We need you, ok?  _ I  _ need you.”

Sounds like a confession of undying love if Lance has ever heard one. But he can’t do anything more than twitch his lips up into a smile.

His last thought is,  _ I can’t believe I was too chicken to tell Keith how I feel. _

___

_ I’m so fucking cold.  _ Is his first thought.  _ It was never cold in Varadero. Why does anyone like winter?  _

A hiss meets his ears and suddenly he’s falling. He hits something warm and solid. Blinking slowly, he gains his balance and steps back. The castle is dark except for the glow of the pod behind him, and it illuminates the face of the boy he’s pretty sure he’s in love with. 

“Guess I fell for you, huh?” Lance drawls, smiling and cocking his head like he does when he thinks he said something clever. 

Keith had never laughed at his pickup lines. And this time is no exception. But he doesn’t scowl or roll his eyes like he usually does. 

His face is full of relief. And he closes the space between them to pull Lance into a hug.

Lance stands there, stunned for a second, and then tentatively wraps his arms around Keith, squeezing him gently. This seems to rouse Keith, and he takes a step back, not meeting his eyes until he swipes at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, going back to staring at his shoes. “It’s just that… it was really close that time, and we thought, I really thought…”

Lance’s eyebrows are knitted together. He had decided a long time ago that he was never going to tell Keith how he felt. But after what happened, well, he doesn’t want to die with any regrets.

He makes up his mind.

“I have a crush on you!” Lance blurts at the same time Keith says, “Ireallylikeyoualot” 

The both stare at each other for a second in confusion, matching blushes rising on their cheeks. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Keith asks, completely in shock. At the same time, Lance squeaks out,

“Could you, um, repeat that?” with his eyes almost comically wide. 

Keith shakes his head vigorously, his shoulders crawling up to his ears.

“You first. I wanna hear you say it first.” Keith peeks up from behind his bangs. “Please?”

Lance can’t believe how cute he is. He’d do anything for this boy. So he smiles and steps closer until their toes are almost touching, using his finger to tilt Keith’s head up so their eyes meet. 

“I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time.” 

Keith melts. His eyes are shining with happiness, and he’s biting his lip to contain his smile. 

“Oh my god, you’re so cute and I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long, please let me hug you again” Lance breaths. 

Keith is glad the castle is dark, because he’s probably redder than his lion right now. He nods, at a loss for words.

Lance wraps him up in his arms and Keith doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate. 

“I really like you too, Lance.”

  
  
  
  
  


2.

Since Keith has never dated anyone (and because he spent a lot of time in a shack alone and intimacy is new to him), they take it slow. They also haven’t told the team yet. They want to keep it between them for now.

They spend a lot more time together, and in that time there are a lot more shared smiles and pick up lines just to make Keith blush, but Keith doesn’t really notice anything different than that. Which confuses him. Because aren’t couples supposed to hold hands and stuff like that? 

He doesn’t say anything about it though. Lance is usually the one to initiate things and Keith is still too awkward. 

But he worries. Because Lance is so touchy with everyone, all the time. He wonders if maybe Lance just doesn’t want to do that with him. Sometimes they sit so their thighs are pressed together and sometimes Lance drapes himself over Keith’s back after a hard day of training, but Lance is physically close to everyone. Except him.

Keith worries.

_

The whole team is sitting together for dinner like they usually do. Light conversations and playful banter fill the air as they all enjoy Hunk’s cooking. 

Keith is uncharacteristically far away. It’s not like he's usually a huge contributor to the conversation, but he does listen and occasionally chime in. But he’s too busy trying to find the right words to say to Lance.

_ Are you not physically attracted to me? _

Lance ruffles Pidge’s hair and she slaps his hand away.

_ Do you not want to touch me? _

_ Am I too much? Not enough? _

“Keith.”

_ Why haven’t we kissed yet? We haven't even held hands. _

“Keith?”

_ Are you ashamed to tell the team about us? _

“Keith!”

The brooding boy startles, looking up from where he was trying to burn a hole in his dinner with his eyes. The rest of the team is looking at him.

He clears his throat uncomfortably and mumbles something about checking on Red before rushing out of the room, his dinner untouched. 

He misses the worried look Lance throws his way.

__

Keith hides (he’s not hiding he’s just  _ avoiding _ ) in Red’s hangar until the castle lights begin to dim, marking the end of their day cycle. He slips out, quietly making his way back to his room. When he arrives, he quickly enters, letting out a breath of relief. He didn’t want to talk to anyone about dinner, knowing that Shiro loves to pull his “dad voice” out to try and psychoanalyze him. He flicks the lights on and turns to his bed, ready to wrestle with his mind until he could fall asleep. 

He nearly jumps out of his pants when he spots Lance lying on his bed, asleep. He clutches his chest with his hand breathing out a quiet  _ fuck, that scared the living shit out of me _ before quietly padding over to the bed.

He sits down next to his boyfriend, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he carefully combs a hand through Lance’s hair. It’s getting long, he notes. He’ll have to tease him about that later. 

Lance blinks sleepily, squinting in confusion before sitting up to face Keith.

“Oh, you’re back! I was waiting for you after dinner, but I fell asleep,” He says sheepishly. Keith opens his mouth to reply, but Lance beats him to it.

“Oh yeah! I was waiting for you! I wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean I know it might not be any of my business, but you’re by boyfriend and I care about you, so if you  _ do  _ want to talk about it I’m here, but if you don’t I can totally go-”

“Lance.” Keith cuts him off. “It… it is your business. It’s actually, um, about you.” 

Lance shuts his mouth. “Oh.” 

He looks… pained? But Keith is ready to forge ahead with the spiel Red helped him with, so he laces his fingers together in his lap and looks Lance in the eye.

“So, we’ve been dating for like, a few weeks, right? Uh, and I’m not good with words, like,  _ at all _ so this is kinda hard for me to say, but-”

“It’s ok,” Lance interrupts. “If you don’t want to date me anymore, you don't have to say it. I can just go.”

Keith chokes.

“I- what? That’s not what I was going to say! At all! I don’t want to break up with you! It- It’s the opposite! I just…” Keith can’t look at Lance for this part. So he stares at his hands folded in his lap. 

“I want- I mean, I just.” Keith groans in frustration. “You’re so close with everyone! Like, physically, I mean. And even though we’re dating, you’ve never tried to like, hold my hand or anything. We just spend more time together. And I like that! I do, but I want to, y’know,  _ act _ like we're dating.” 

Keith swallows, chewing on his lip. He’s not sure he wants to see how Lance is looking at him. Is he disgusted? Annoyed? Mad? 

He looks up.

Lance is just gaping. Keith narrows his eyes.

“Wait, do  _ you _ want to break up with me?”

Lance blinks. 

“No, no, no, no, ohhhh my God no! Holy crow, I’m so happy. Is that why you were being all broody at dinner? You wanted to  _ hold my hand _ ?”

Keith blushes at that. It does seem kind of ridiculous when it’s put that way. 

“Keith, oh my God, you’re so cute yes we can hold hands, we can do anything you want to, I was just hesitant ‘cause I didn’t know if you were comfortable with this kind of stuff or if you even wanted to do it with me.” 

“I was just trying to respect your boundaries, man,” he adds on quietly.

Keith bites his lip to contain his smile, looking back up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He chuckles quietly.

“We’re so stupid,” Keith states. Lance laughs at that.

Shyly, Lance holds out his hand. Keith looks down at it and reaches out, watching as their fingers intertwine. He tries not to smile like a fool.

(He fails.)

  
  





After their “Bonding moment 3.0” as Lance likes to call it (he refers to their confessions as bonding moment 2.0), they decide to tell the team about them soon. But not yet. Because they’re still enjoying sneaking out of training to stargaze in one of the observatories, their fingers intertwined, and trying to see who can get the other to blush harder without any of their teammates noticing. 

Once Keith is comfortable enough with the physical affection, he has no qualms about engaging it. Lance is no longer the sole initiator, and he  _ loves _ it. He discovers that Keith is  _ super _ clingy when he’s tired, and he’ll fall asleep anywhere he’s comfortable. (Usually it’s in Lance’s lap).

Hand holding turns to cuddling and hair combing (Lance definitely has a thing for Keith’s hair, though he refuses to admit it). Whenever they’re alone together, some part of them is touching. A lot of the time it’s not even a conscious decision. It’s become second nature for them to be together. 

New routines form around the other’s and they find themselves spending almost every free moment together, even if they’re with the rest of the team. If anyone has noticed anything, they haven’t mentioned it, but Lance has seen some of the looks Pidge has thrown at them when they leave dinner together (to cuddle!)

They’re going to tell the team. Soon. (Lance doesn’t even believe himself).

__

The red and blue paladins are sitting side by side in the observatory a week later. The air is tense. 

The fight that had just occurred was on both of their minds. Neither of them knew what to say.

The battle replayed in Lance’s head over and over. 

Haggar’s newest robeast had caught them when their guard was low. It had popped up with a few fleets of cruisers, and the paladins had immediately jumped into action. 

This one was tough. It was basically two forms fused together by their backs and backs of their heads. Which made it impossible to sneak up on it because it literally had eyes on the back of it’s head. Or front. Or whatever. It had a head on the back of it’s head. Anyway, it’s defenses were good. It shot lasers from all four of its hands and it could propel itself with lasers from its feet, and it could control both sides independently, probably because it looked like it functioned with two separate brains.

The paladins were stumped. Allura and Coran helped take down most of the fighters and cruisers from the castle until just two remained. And the robeast. They were in Voltron, but weren’t having much luck with the robeast. The castle’s particle barrier was too damaged for it to continue in the fight, so they were on their own.

Keith had a plan. 

Before anyone could react, he broke off from Voltron. All of the lions were immediately propelled in different directions. The red lion being the only one prepared for it headed for the robeast while the others gained their bearings.

Shouts came over the comms. Keith ignored them and told them what to do. They had no choice but to follow it. 

With the beast's attention on the red lion, the rest of the team got in formation in front of the last two battle cruisers. The ion cannons were charging up. 

“Now!” Keith yelled.

The lions quickly moved out of the way as the ion cannons prepared to fire. Keith led the robeast into it’s path and narrowly avoided getting shot himself. Red’s tail was damaged, showing how close of a call it really was, but the robeast was out of commission and they easily took out the last two cruisers in silence.

As soon as Keith stepped out of his lion, Lance was dragging him away, and none of the others protested. They would have to debrief tomorrow.

They ended up in the observatory with floor to ceiling windows and comfy bean bag (ish) chairs and plush couches curved towards the windows. That was where they were now. Sitting with too much silence between them.

Lance was the one to break it. His voice was quiet, but as loud as he could go without it shaking. 

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed out there.”

A statement. No question, because it was an irrefutable fact and both of them knew it.

Keith stayed silent.

Neither of them are facing each other so they can’t see the tears forming in the other’s eyes.

“Do you know what I would’ve done if you had died?” Lance doesn’t give him any time to answer. “I don’t. Because I can’t imagine living without you. We haven’t even been dating that long, but that’s how I feel. And I know we’re fighting a war, and I know the risks. I know either of us, any of us could die any day. But today… it was too close.”

Lance pauses for a second.

“You can’t  _ do _ that.”

“You can’t do that!” Lance is louder now, tears streaming down his face. “I know you’re used to being the lone wolf, but there are people who care about you now! You’re not expendable! You can’t be that reckless with your life! We would’ve figured something out!”

He takes a deep breath and looks at Keith, who’s still staring out at the vast emptiness of space before them. His eyes are glassy.

“I’m sorry,” He croaks. He squeezes his eyes shut and the tears finally fall. 

He turns to Lance. 

“I know there are people who care about me. I’m not entirely used to it, but I know. I’m not used to people worrying about me. I’m not used to having to think about anyone but myself. But caring for you, it’s like second nature to me. I didn’t want to scare you, I just wanted to protect you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

A beat of silence. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Lance breaths. 

Keith can’t hide his front smile. 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Lance reaches out with both hands, carefully cradling Keith’s face in his hands. He swipes away the tears and leans in until their breath mingles.

Keith raises an eyebrow. 

“Such a damn tease,” he mutters before sliding a hand around Lance’s neck to pull him in. 

__

They don’t actually get a chance to tell the team. They get caught making out in the lounge by Pidge, who holds it over their heads for a couple of days before playing a slideshow of “Times Keith and Lance Thought They Were Being Slick but Were Actually Glaringly Obvious” instead of the movie they were supposed to watch. 

Keith is so red he hides his face in Lance’s neck until his hiding place shifts and he’s suddenly face to face with his boyfriend. 

They kiss in front of everyone. 




The paladins of Voltron haven’t had a day off for what feels like forever. Not a day where they don’t fight any battles or receive any distress beacons, but a day on a nice sunny planet and nowhere to be. 

Lance proclaims that their first date is to be held on the planet of Tihsyag, which Keith is sure he’s botching the pronunciation of.

“How is this our first date?” Keith had inquired. “We’ve literally been dating for almost two months.” 

“Tomato Tomahto! This is our first  _ official _ date. Doing things together in the castle doesn’t count.” 

So now they’re here, two suns warming their backs, dressed in clothing Allura provided and strolling toward a festival of some sort. They’ve got three whole days and an open agenda. Lance is going to  _ woo _ Keith.

The locals are friendly enough, though they aren’t familiar with Voltron, housing and food is being provided. The planet itself is nice. The houses all sit on hills surrounding a circular valley where open markets are crowded with people. Outside the valley, they’ve got livestock and farms. 

Keith and Lance enter the market, navigating the crowds with their hands interlocked between them. They stop at a few stands, admiring the strange foods, art, jewelry, and clothes presented.

They walk around until coming to a stop at a stall selling some delicious smelling food. Allura had given them all some local currency before they left so they could buy what they wanted. 

_ Perfect time to show off what a gentleman I am.  _ Lance thinks.  _ I’ll pay for his lunch! _

Once they make it to the front of the line, Lance steps up to the register. He turns to Keith. 

“What are you getting?”

“Uhhh the hanu bowl? It sounds… edible.”

Lance smiles and turns to order his and Keith’s food.

“Keith, can you get the food? I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick.”

Keith gives him a quick wave of affirmation and turns to… order? Lance comes back just as Keith is trying to bring all of their food to a table. Lance frowns in confusion. Why does he have two of the same dish?

He hurries over just as Keith is sitting down, quickly moving to pull the chair out for him. Keith gives him a weird look. And then he moves to another chair. Lance gapes for a second, a look of pure bewilderment in his face, and then takes the chair that Keith was supposed to sit in. 

His boyfriend digs into his food, pushing the two dishes Lance had ordered towards him. Lance stares at them. Had Keith wanted to order his own food? He shrugs, telling himself to just enjoy the day. 

Keith is weird every time Lance tries to do something nice for him. At the game stand, he wins Keith a little shark. When he hands it to him, Keith just rolls his eyes. Raises an eyebrow when Lance opens doors for him. Lance is hopelessly confused.

When they finally get back to the castle, Lance walks with Keith back to his room.

Lance stands awkwardly in the doorway. 

“So… did you have fun?” Lance asks tentatively. Keith nods. 

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

The door begins to slide closed. But Lance quickly sticks his arm out to stop it. 

“Wait. Is there something wrong? I mean, it just felt off to me today?” Keith motions for him to come inside and the door slides shut behind him.

“I mean, I was trying to woo you by being all gentlemanly but you kept, like, passive aggressively evading it.”

Keith’s eyebrows scrunch together adorably. 

“That was you trying to be  _ gentlemanly _ ?” He asks. Lance tries not to look too offended, but he throws his hands up in exasperation. 

“Yes! I was going to pay for your lunch, but you just ordered your own, and then I tried to pull out your chair for you and you sat in another one, and I opened doors and won you that stuffed animal shark but you were all broody!” Lance sighs. “I just wanted to give you a good first date.”

Lance looks up from his shoes. Keith has a concentrated look on his face, biting his lip in contemplation. The pieces seem to click.

“Oh god. I didn’t know you wanted to pay for my lunch! And when you tried to pull out my seat I thought it was ‘cause you wanted to sit in it! And the plushie, I thought maybe you were trying to impress those girls who were looking at you…”

Lance can’t even be mad at his boyfriend’s obviousness. He’s too cute. He steps forward to grab Keith’s arms so he can look him in the eye.

“You are the only one I’m looking at, ok? Lance reassures. Keith blushes.

“We’re idiots.”

They both start laughing at that.

“Sorry it wasn’t a great date. We’ll get it right next time,” Lance promises.

Keith grins at him. “I may not have been great, but it was memorable. You’re not allowed to tell the team about this though. They’ll never let it go.”

Lance winks. “No promises.”

  
  


5.

  
  


Keith is shirtless and panting underneath him, his hair spread over the pillow, framing his pale face. Lance pushes forward to kiss him again.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he mumbles against Keith’s lips. He opens his eyes, wanting to see the cute blush that never fails to appear when he compliments his boyfriend.

Keith is desperately trying to give him a disapproving look. “Shut up and kiss me,” he mutters.

Lance obliges, loving the groan that slips past Keith’s lips when he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. He pushes his tongue into the kiss and then strays from Keith’s lips, choosing a new target on his neck and sucking what’s probably going to be a very prominent hickey there.

Keith hums in appreciation, shifting his legs so that he can slip on between Lance’s. They’re no strangers to boners during makeouts, so Keith doesn’t hesitate to raise his leg to press his thigh against Lance’s erection. Lance’s breath fans over Keith’s neck as he moans. 

He pulls back to pull his shirt off and begins trailing kisses down Keith’s chest, making his way down to his hip bones and nipping lightly at them.

With a silent confirmation from Keith, he pulls off his pants and boxers, eyeing his boyfriend’s growing erection. 

He moves down to press kisses around the base, working his way upwards and looking Keith straight in the eye before pressing his tongue to the slit and licking off the bead of precum. 

“Lance,” Keith moans. 

He moves back down to the base, pressing his tongue flat against the bottom of his cock and dragging it upward at an agonizingly slow pace. Keith lets out a low moan above him, his hands sliding into the brunette’s short locks.

Finally, he opens his mouth and takes the head in, swirling his tongue around the head just to tease before taking in as much as he can. He holds Keith’s thigh with one hand and with the other he traces lightly over what his mouth can’t reach, tearing a whine from Keith’s mouth. 

He pulls off, planning to finish Keith by jacking him off, but Keith stops him before he can. 

“Wait. Do you think we can- I mean, do you want to go further?” He asks, hesitantly. Lance looks at him for a moment before eagerly responding, “Yes! I mean, yeah we can do whatever you’d like. How far, uh-”

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Lance swears his heart stops. “Oh my god yes, I mean, are you sure? We can wait, if you want-”

Keith cuts him off with a firm kiss, his eyebrow raised challengingly when he pulls back.

“Ok,” Lance breaths. “Ok, let me just grab-” He jerks his thumb over to the closet. Quickly rifling through his things, he locates the lube and a condom. He sets them on the bed before stripping down and climbing back over Keith. 

“Ok, I’m gonna prep you. Tell me if you need me to stop, ok?”

Keith nods in affirmation, watching and Lance squeezes some lube onto his fingers. He widens his legs when Lance reaches down, momentarily distracted from the intrusion when Lance kisses him roughly. 

Once his first finger is fully seated, Lance pulls back to gauge Keith’s expression.

“All good?” He asks. Keith nods.

“It doesn’t really feel like anything? Just… weird.”

Lance grins at him. “It’ll feel good in a second.”

He moves back down to press kisses all over Keith’s face, settling back on his lips as he begins to move his hand. It feels… fine. Not good yet, but not bad. Lance carefully adds a second finger, moving slower to let Keith adjust. 

When he’s loose enough to move quicker, he speeds up, thrusting deeper and curling his fingers slightly, trying to find-

“Ah!” Keith moans in surprise, his back arching with pleasure rolling through his body.

“Feels good?” Lance asks smugly. Keith shoots him a heatless glare. 

“Just keep going.”

Lance has no trouble obeying. He moves his fingers again, beginning to scissor them to stretch Keith even more. He avoids his prostate for now, smoothly adding a third finger. Keith is moaning, his hips beginning to move in time with Lance’s hands. Lance curses, moving faster to hit Keith right where he wants it. 

“Fuck, Keith. Look at you, so pretty fucking yourself on my fingers, Can’t wait to see you on my cock.”

Keith whines, his hips moving faster, the hand on Lance’s hip gripping tighter. 

“Lance,” he moans, “Fuck. I-”

“Paladins!” Coran’s voice suddenly shouts through the speaker. “Dinner will be ready in twenty dobashes! Hunk has whipped up some delectable dishes, so don’t be late or you’ll miss them!”

The red and blue paladin stare at each other. Lance sighs. 

“Guess I’ll have to fuck you later. You close?”

“I  _ was _ before Coran started talking.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh my god Lance, you-  _ ngh _ ”

“What was that?” Lance asks cockily as he thrusts his fingers right into Keith’s prostate. 

“Lance, ah- shut uuup  _ oh _ ”

Lance decides to shut them both up by smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He pulls away to bury his face in Keith’s neck, curling his fingers to hear Keith shout.

“Close Lance, please,”

Lance shifts his weight to his knees, bringing his unoccupied hand to wrap around Keith’s dick. It only takes a few pumps for Keith to moan loudly, painting their stomachs white as he arches up into Lance. Lance fucks him though it, pulling his fingers out just short of overstimulation. 

They both lay there for a second, catching their breath. 

“You want me to finish you?” Keith asks.

“We need showers before dinner,” Lance mutters. 

“Who says we can’t do both?”

  
  


+1

When they finally get it right, it’s even better than either of them would have imagined. The perfect opportunity arises when the rest of the team, including Coran, leaves for the day to attend a diplomatic meeting. Technically it was only supposed to me Shiro and Allura, but Coran had said something about seeing some ancient dance and Hunk and Pidge went to explore. 

So that left Keith and Lance alone in the castle for a whole day. 

Keith’s back hits the wall outside Lance’s room with a thump, Lance’s body immediately pressing against his, their lips meeting with vigor. They kiss messily, teeth clacking and split sliding everywhere. They barely make it into the room before hands are clawing at shirts and pants are sliding off. 

Keith’s back hits the bed with a soft  _ thump, _ and Lance is hovering over him not a second later. They both catch their breaths for a second before their lips reconnect, the pace slower but just as passionate as before. 

Lance wastes no time, trailing kisses down Keith’s neck and pausing to suck a hickey under his jaw before moving down to confront the tent in his boyfriend’s boxers. He glances up, making eye contact with Keith before mouthing at his erection through the cloth. He presses his tongue against the wet patch, enjoying Keith’s heady moans. 

“Lance, hurry the fuck up,” Keith groans, shoving his hands down to where Lance is to push his head away so he can pull his boxers off. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Eager, are we?” He comments with an infuriating smirk. Keith growls.

“Are you going to touch my dick or am I going to have to do it myself?” He shoots Lance a challenging glare. Lance hums. 

“You gonna put on a show for me, baby?”

Keith doesn't hesitate, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself. Lance sits back, insanely turned on as he watched his boyfriend jack himself off. He hops off the bed, shucking off his boxers and grabbing lube and a condom. Keith is writing on the bed, thrusting into his own hand. Lance thinks he could watch him like this all day. 

He settles back between Keith’s legs, pulling his hands away from his dick to pin them above his head as their lips meet for a heated kiss. He presses his hips down, both of them groaning as their erections rub against each other. Letting go of Keith’s wrists, Lance popps open the cap of the lube and coats his fingers generously.

He glances up to meet Keith’s glazed eyes. “I’m putting one in, ok?” He asks. Keith nods at him and Lance presses a finger against Keith’s entrance, circling a couple times before slowly pushing in. He begins thrusting gently, massaging his rim with his other fingers at the same time. Keith squirms a bit, getting used to the feeling, then nods at Lance to add another. The second finger slides in with a bit of resistance, but Keith enjoys the stretch, moaning softly and spreading his legs wider. 

This encourages Lance to add another finger, and he picks up the pace, beginning to scissor and curl his fingers. Keith begins to move his hips to the pace, fucking himself on Lance’s fingers. Little moans slip out of him as Lance keeps switching the angle.

Finally, Keith cries out in pleasure, his hips snapping upwards. Lance grins, settling himself over Keith and balancing on one hand as he begins rubbing against Keith’s prostate, watching as his boyfriend’s mouth falls open and his eyebrows scrunch together. 

“Lance,  _ shit _ **, I** ’m close!”

He pulls his fingers out, ignoring the whine from Keith as he rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, moaning at the touch. 

He lines himself up, the head of his cock hovering right over Keith’s entrance. He looks at Keith, who nods in affirmation. Lance smiles softly, leaning forward to kiss him as he presses his hips forward slowly. Keith breaks the kiss to gasp into Lance’s mouth, whimpering quietly. 

“Fuck, Lance, you’re so big,  _ ahh _ ,  _ Lance _ ” The brunette shushes him softly, halting the movement of his hips to kiss Keith again, rubbing soothing circles on his hip. 

“You ok?” he asks after a few moments. 

“Yeah, Keith breaths. “You can keep going, just slow.”

“Ok,” Lance whispers, pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s head before beginning to push forward again. He buries his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, occasionally pressing kisses to the skin there until he finally bottoms out. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath. 

Lance lifts his head to meet Keith’s eyes. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Lance slides his hands down to Keith’s hips and slowly pulls about halfway out, groaning as he pushes back in. He gradually increases the pace, pulling out more and more each time and thrusting in a bot harder each time. Keith starts moaning with every thrust, moving his hips to patch Lance’s pace. 

“More, Lance.” He moans, hands scrabbling over Lance’s back looking for purchase. Lance complies, sliding his hands down to squeeze Keith’s ass before sliding under his knees and pushing his legs forward, rewarding them both with a new angle. 

Keith cries out, head tilting backwards as his hips snap up. Lance is only encouraged, hips moving as fast as they can go, ramming into Keith’s ass. 

“Lance, Lance,  _ Lance,  _ I’m- ngh,  _ close”  _ he moans. His nails are digging into Lance’s back painfully, but it only adds to the thrill. 

Keith comes with a gasp, his back arching, and Lance follows not long after him, thrusting through both their orgasms. 

After getting cleaned up, they slide back under the sheets, legs tangled together, and they both agree that this is definitely their best first.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Drop a comment or kudos :) 
> 
> Check out my other fics!


End file.
